


Девушка для неудачника

by Leytenator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Mindfuck, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: — Мне нравится Стайлз, — тихо говорит она, стараясь не обращать внимания на ком в горле.— Не проблема, — улыбается Питер. — Мне он тоже нравится.





	Девушка для неудачника

— Детка, — говорит он, оттягивая вниз и без того глубокий вырез футболки, словно в комнате на самом деле жарко. Лидия зябко передергивает плечами и морщится.  
— Я тебе не детка. Еще раз так назовешь меня...  
— И что ты сделаешь? О, дай-ка подумать. Закричишь?  
— Закричу, — кивает она, и холодок стекает между лопатками, царапая кожу. Она не любит звук собственных криков.  
— Мне нравятся, когда красивые девушки кричат. Со мной. Подо мной. Хотя можно и сверху, я совершенно не против. — Он салютует ей стаканом, кубики льда стучат о стекло. По комнате разливается горьковатый запах джина. Запах трав. Лидии он не нравится. — Ну же, что не так, скажи мне. Чем я тебя обидел? Ты ведь уже целовалась со мной, с тем мной, помнишь? Конечно, ты помнишь, я слишком хорош, чтобы это можно было забыть. Так вот, Лидия, между мной тем и нынешним прошло добрых десять лет. Я стал еще лучше, хотя, казалось бы, куда дальше...  
— Ты обидел меня тем, что влез в мою голову без приглашения и устроил в ней чудесный. Кровавый. Пикник. Спасибо, я только недавно закончила уборку. Больше не хочется. — Она поднимается, одергивает юбку и кривит губы. Юбка слишком короткая. С утра ей так не казалось. — Передай Стайлзу, когда он наконец соизволит приехать, что если он еще раз попросит меня дожидаться его здесь и отключит телефон, то может забыть мой номер. И меня.  
— Тебе нравится Стайлз? Ты уже спала с ним? — Питер допивает джин в два глотка, Лидия смотрит на острый кадык на его шее и ловит себя на желании по-волчьи впиться в него зубами. Вырвать из глотки. Питер облизывает губы и глядит на нее в упор. Лидия его ненавидит. Почти. Слишком сильное чувство для такого... — О, не стесняйся, здесь все свои! Ну так что? Ты спала с ним после Джексона? Или после этих милых близнецов? Или еще до меня?  
— Я не спала с тобой и никогда этого не сделаю. Я не сплю с... неудачниками.  
Вот оно. Это слово. Она подобрала, наконец-то.  
Питер смеется, его смех липнет к коже. Лидии хочется умыться — впрочем, как и всякий раз, когда она видится с Питером.  
— Ну же, детка, к чему эти красивые позы. Не надо, право слово. Я слишком долго был, как ты выразилась, у тебя в голове, чтобы имело смысл меня обманывать. Ты любишь трахаться. Все равно с кем — с неудачниками или первыми красавчиками школы. Это нормально. Этого не нужно стыдиться. Секс — это просто секс. — Он ставит пустой стакан на стол, поднимается из кресла и шагает к ней слишком быстро, чтобы она успела отшатнуться. — С тобой все в порядке, Лидия. Ты нормальна.  
Она сглатывает и понимает, что ее губы дрожат. Это неправильно. То, что она до сих пор стоит здесь, — неправильно и мерзко, но Питер говорит именно те слова, которые ей так надо услышать.  
Она делает глубокий вдох. Улыбается. На нее смотрят холодные глаза мальчишки, дарившего ей странные цветы. Мальчишки, который слишком долго был заперт в собственном теле. Который так и не повзрослел.  
— Я не нормальна. Но я живу с этим. Так, как мне хочется. И никто не может указывать мне.  
— Даже Стайлз, велевший дожидаться его тут и отключивший телефон? — он поправляет локон, выбившийся из ее хвоста, и она не отстраняется. У него холодные пальцы. Нет, теплые. Нет, нет, нет.  
— Мне нравится Стайлз, — тихо говорит она, стараясь не обращать внимания на ком в горле.  
— Не проблема, — улыбается Питер. — Мне он тоже нравится.  
На этот раз она вздрагивает от его смеха и пятится к двери.  
— Лидия! О, этот телефон, этот чертов телефон, я клянусь, я напишу производителю письмо на двадцать восемь страниц и распишу во всех подробностях, насколько их проклятый аккумулятор...  
Лидия разворачивается слишком резко, и ее волосы хлещут Питера по лицу.  
— Поцелуй меня. Стайлз. Немедленно.  
Стайлз облизывает губы, и это выходит настолько похоже на то, как пару минут назад делал Питер, что Лидии хочется закричать.  
— Если ты не хочешь...  
— Я хочу!  
Губы у него шершавые и на вкус как мятная жвачка. Он целует Лидию осторожно и бережно, словно она фарфоровая.  
— Ну что за молодежь пошла. Всему надо учить. Стайлз, ты так боишься, что она откусит тебе язык? Я покажу.  
Лидия вздрагивает всем телом, и Стайлз отстраняется, смотрит на нее, понимая все мгновенно. Он глядит поверх ее плеча на Питера, и зрачки у него черные и вязкие как нефть.  
— Только попробуй ее тронуть.  
— Кто сказал, что я буду учить ее?  
Она ахает, когда Питер прижимается к ней сзади, кладет руку на шею Стайлза и дергает его на себя так сильно, что Лидия оказывается зажата между ними крепко, до треска в ребрах. Она выворачивает шею и смотрит потрясенно, как Питер целует Стайлза — жадно, прикусывая полные губы и зализывая мелкие трещинки языком.  
— У тебя встал, — шепчет она, и Стайлз отшатывается, прижимая ладонь ко рту. Он бледный как мел, только на щеках горят два ярко-алых пятна.  
— У меня тоже. — Питер облизывает кромку ее уха и прижимается бедрами сильнее. Стайлз смотрит на него, не мигая, и его ноздри раздуваются. — Спасибо за помощь, детка. Слаще красивой девушки только красивая девственница. Или девственник. Я надеюсь, ты не обидишься, моя умница, если я скажу, что уж в этом-то ты явно проигрываешь нашему Стайлзу?  
— Зачем ты позвал меня сюда? — еле слышно спрашивает Лидия, глядя на Стайлза.  
— Питер сказал, что нашел в архивах книги про банши. Я хотел, чтобы ты прочла...  
— О да, книги. — Питер трется носом о шею Лидии и усмехается. — Там написано много интересного. Например, о том, сколько пользы можно получить от секса с девственником.  
— Зачем тут я? — шепчет Лидия. Ее ноги подкашиваются, и Питер крепко прижимает ее к себе, нежно гладит по плечам. Его рука накрывает ее грудь и щиплет за сосок.  
— Чтобы он остался.  
Лидия стонет и тут же зажимает себе рот, глядя, как расширяются от ужаса глаза Стайлза.  
Нет. Врать себе — последнее дело.  
В них не только ужас.  
— Я слишком долго был у тебя в голове, моя хорошая. Ты очень любишь трахаться. А с недавнего времени тебе стало хотеться все больше и больше, верно? Твоя новая сущность требует чужой энергии. Стайлз, мы же не оставим нашу милую Лидию в беде?  
— Мне заставить его уйти? — Стайлз сжимает кулаки. Его трясет. — Или уйти самому? Лидия?  
— Невежливо выгонять меня из собственного дома, вы так не думаете?  
— Если секс с девственником — такой уж подарок для любой сверхъестественной сущности, почему бы мне просто не провести ночь с Лидией, а? Все же не так просто?  
— Ну конечно. Умный мальчик. — Питер подходит к Стайлзу и прижимается лбом к его лбу. — Ты же понятия не имеешь, как именно помочь ей. А я — знаю. Поэтому мы просто разделим твой подарок поровну, Стайлз, ты же щедрый парень, да? Ей — и мне. Все в выигрыше. Ну и ты, конечно. Даже не сомневайся — тебе очень, очень понравится.  
Стайлз скалит зубы и замахивается кулаком, но Питер легко перехватывает его руку и тянет на себя. Он снова целует его, не давая вырваться, не обращая внимания на то, как Стайлз колотит его свободной рукой. Питер сжимает ладонь у него в паху, и Лидия слышит, как Стайлз стонет ему в рот.  
Она прикрывает глаза. Губы пересохли.  
Между ног мокро.  
— Я убью тебя.  
— Иди к ней.  
Она падает в руки Стайлза, с трудом поднимает тяжелые веки и смотрит на ярко-пунцовые губы. Тянется к ним и целует, чувствуя на языке горьковатый вкус джина.   
Все, что происходит сейчас, — ненормально.  
Она — ненормальна.  
Но с этим Лидия давно научилась жить.  
Все в порядке.  
— Все в порядке, — шепчет Стайлз, крепко прижимая ее к себе. — Мы сейчас уйдем. Я... я сам найду нужные книги, я клянусь тебе. Все будет хорошо, Лидия...  
— Все хорошо. — Она чувствует, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, и хохочет, запрокинув голову, хохочет почти до слез. — Все хорошо, Стайлз, все хорошо. Просто поцелуй меня. Сейчас.  
Комната пахнет травами, широкий диван, на который опускает ее Стайлз, мягок как луг. Лидия выгибается в его руках, тесно обхватывает его бедра коленями и зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке. Стайлз целует ее долго и глубоко, от него пахнет потом, и возбуждением, и чем-то сладким и пряным. Это ужасно приятно.  
Он отрывается от ее рта и тяжело дышит, прикрыв глаза и морщась. Лидия кусает губы и смотрит, как Питер прикусывает кожу на его загривке, скользит языком по шее, стягивает со Стайлза футболку, задевая твердые розовые соски, гладит живот и запускает руку за пояс джинсов.  
Лидия делает глубокий вдох и тянется к молнии на них. Внутри нее плещется похоть, и страх, и ревность, и острая, болезненная жалость к себе.  
— Детка, — шепчет Питер, мягко обхватывая ее затылок и привлекая к себе для поцелуя. — Славная, сладкая детка.   
Стайлз что-то шипит и дергается, отталкивая Питера от нее. Тот смеется и кусает его за плечо.  
Когда они вдвоем стаскивают с него джинсы, и Питер сжимает пальцы на его члене, Стайлз приоткрывает рот и стонет протяжно и громко, закусывает губу и толкается бедрами, вбиваясь в кулак. Лидия стирает капли пота с его висков и облизывает пальцы.  
— Иди ко мне, — шепчет она, обхватывает член Стайлза поверх ладони Питера и направляет в себя.  
— Презерватив, — хрипит Стайлз. Она качает головой.  
— Не надо. Я пью таблетки.  
— Тихо-тихо-тихо, — частит Питер, сжимая его член у основания. Лидия чувствует, как его рука касается ее между ног. Чувствует горячую головку внутри. Лидия стонет, Питер слизывает пот над верхней губой. — Ты же сейчас кончишь. Рано, еще рано, подожди...  
Стайлз упирается дрожащими руками в диван и входит в нее, замирает, стиснув зубы.  
Лидия тонет в жарком полынном воздухе, плывет по его волнам, видит сквозь полуприкрытые веки, как Питер облизывает пальцы, как вязкая нитка слюны тянется к ним от угла его рта.  
Он опускает руку, и Стайлз вздрагивает, уклоняется от прикосновения, входя в Лидию глубже.  
— Расслабься, — говорит Питер и целует его за ухом. Зубы Стайлза выбивают барабанную дробь, глаза зажмурены.  
— Посмотри на меня, — просит Лидия, обхватывая его за шею. Он смотрит на нее расфокусированным взглядом.  
Питер подсовывает под бедра Лидии диванную подушку, потом еще одну, вздергивает Стайлза выше, надавливает ему между лопаток, заставляя лечь и прижаться к Лидии всем телом.  
Стайлз прогибается и хрипло, рвано дышит, дергаясь от каждого прикосновения.  
— Вот так, хороший мальчик, — шепчет Питер, и Стайлз кривит губы, утыкается лицом в шею Лидии, еле слышно повторяя ругательства. — Расслабься, будет не так туго. Ну же, вот. Сейчас я уберу пальцы.  
Когда он начинает входить в Стайлза, Лидия видит, как искажается судорогой его лицо, становясь на мгновение волчьим, как вспыхивают его глаза, прожигая насквозь. Он толкается бедрами, член Стайлза проникает в нее глубже и глубже с каждым толчком.  
Стайлз горячий и мокрый от напряжения, его трясет, зажатого между ними, как под электрическим током. Лидия гладит его по плечам, разводит ноги шире, подаваясь навстречу, и чувствует его дрожь и жар, разливающийся по телу. Она ведет ногтями по спине Стайлза, и тот стонет, ускоряя движения. Лидия видит судорожно стиснутые пальцы Питера на его бедрах, губы, шепчущие какие-то слова на непонятном языке, животный голод в его глазах и на мгновение — свое отражение в них, такой же голодный и жадный взгляд собственника, хищника, не-человека, жаждущего крови.  
Питер улыбается и толкается так сильно, что Стайлз кричит и входит в нее резко, почти до боли, до сладкой опустошающей боли, после которой остается только звон в ушах, и мир за закрытыми веками окрашивается алым, потом — васильково-синим. Потом — черным.  
Она приходит в себя от осторожных прикосновений.   
Стайлз обтирает ее бедра влажным полотенцем. У него ошарашенный взгляд и прикушенная до крови губа.  
Лидия с трудом поворачивает голову набок. Питер щедро наливает себе новую порцию джина, добавляет лед и поворачивается к ним.  
— Было очень, очень славно. Ну правда ведь? Конечно, правда, вам со мной повезло.  
— Я его убью, — хрипит Стайлз, сжимая полотенце в кулаке, и Лидия накрывает его ладонь своей. Он поднимает на нее глаза, смотрит долго и мрачно, а потом криво усмехается. Стайлз очень умный. Он все понимает. Все, что нужно.  
— Приходите, когда захочется. Чтобы убить, — Питер отпивает и жмурится от удовольствия. — Или чтобы сделать что-нибудь еще.  
— Книги, — говорит Стайлз, не глядя на него. Питер улыбается и молча пьет, дожидаясь, пока тот поднимет на него взгляд. Лидия не видит выражения лица Стайлза, но чувствует, как воздух в комнате густеет.   
— Или почитать книги. — Питер допивает, ставит стакан на стол и идет к ним. — У меня дома очень, очень много книг. — Он усаживается на корточки возле дивана и ласково гладит Лидию по щеке. — Все, что нужно для счастья настоящему неудачнику.


End file.
